The Feeling of Home
by SkyBenny10
Summary: Sans and Papyrus had been living life peacefully for a while now. After Sans starts to try and shift Papyrus' interests to something else, a human walks into their life. While the human IS a problem, they could also be Sans' solution... But then new problems could rise from having a human around...
1. New Guest

"SANS! You're going to be late for work again!" Papyrus shouted up to Sans' room.

It has been a regular day for the skeleton bros so far... because they only now woke up. Papyrus was cooking breakfast for the two, which was of course... spaghetti.

Sans put on his blue hoodie that he loves to wear and teleported onto the couch downstairs.

"Honestly Sans! You're so lazy. You just warp onto the couch instead of walking over to it!" Papyrus shouted from the kitchen.

"Sorry bro," Sans started, "I guess I couldn't _mustard _up the effort." Papyrus groaned loudly at the pun.

After a few seconds, Sans could hear some sweeping noises from the kitchen. "Whatever was it that you were trying to bake recently? It's made a mess of the place!"

For a while, Sans just sat there, staring off into space. He was tempted to fall asleep on the couch, but he didn't want to make his brother more annoyed than he is now. Besides, he would able to get some sleep later at his station without bothering his brother.

Papyrus walked out of the kitchen, plates of spaghetti in hand. He put two plates down on the table, a fork next to one of them.

Sans decided this time to walk over to the table and sit down instead of teleporting. He knew that if he warped such a small distance, Papyrus would probably rant for a few minutes about how lazy he was.

Papyrus grabbed his plate and gulped all the spaghetti down immediately, like it were a drink. Sans grabbed the fork and started eating the other plate of spaghetti.

Papyrus decided to go spray some MTT-Brand Body Spray and put some on himself while waiting for Sans. While he did so, Sans looked at Papyrus curiously.

"Hey bro, does Undyne ever teach you how to cook anything other than spaghetti?" He asks, which made the tall skeleton stop using the body spray.

"No, she doesn't." Papyrus then struck a pose. "But what difference does it make? After people taste my spaghetti, they wouldn't want anything else to grace their mouth!" He shouted proudly. "Nyeh heh heh!"

Sans smiled at his brother. "You got that right, bro." He took a bite out of the spaghetti in his fork. "But still, I would try asking Undyne to teach you some more stuff to cook."

Papyrus looked at his brother. "You think so?"

Sans nodded. "Sure. If you could learn some more recipes, I think it'd be great." Then he winked. "Maybe you could start your own restaurant."

Papyrus thought about it for a minute. "Hmm... that sounds good. But I still want to join the Royal Guard..." he answered hesitantly.

"Then perhaps you could use your cooking to join the Royal Guard. Making all of the food for them for whenever when they take their breaks." Sans suggested. Papyrus looked surprised yet happy at the idea.

"Good idea, Sans! I should ask Undyne about it! Do you think that type of job would suit me?" Papyrus asked.

"Yep." Sans answered immediately. _Undyne would agree too. _He thought to himself.

"Then I'll consider it!" Papyrus concluded. "Wowie! I'm already able to feel my future popularity. Papyrus: The Royal Guard's Chef!" He paused for a second. "It doesn't sound quite as grand as I hoped it would be."

As Papyrus grabbed his plate and entered the kitchen, Sans silently pondered something. _Hopefully that will persuade him. _

For a while now, both Sans and Undyne know that Papyrus would not be the best at fighting. They've both had a chat about it in secret and agreed to try and shift his interests over to something less violent, which is why Undyne started giving him cooking lessons.

While it would be rare for Papyrus to get into combat, they just don't want to take the chance. He's a tough opponent, but he's also really innocent when it comes to fighting.

Sans sighs. _Guess we'll just have to wait and see. _He thought to himself.

Papyrus returned, feeling great. "Let's go to our stations, Sans!" He says. Sans decided to walk today instead of teleporting. He got up and closed the door to the house.

He walked over to the west side of Snowdin with Papyrus. "Do you think today will be the day we find a human?" Papyrus asks. Sans thought about it for a minute.

"'Maybe." He answered, hesitating for a few seconds. Papyrus looked at him questioningly.

"What? You always answer that question with a yes!" The caped skeleton shouted, confused. "What made your answer different today then?"

Sans shrugged. "Just a feeling, I guess."

Truth be told, it wasn't a guess. Sans just thought of it as a good way of slowly introducing the idea of 'no fighting' to Papyrus.

**Sans' POV**

_I don't want to completely destroy his enthusiasm by saying 'no'. But if I keep saying 'maybe' from now on, he might start to doubt that a human might not fall down here. Then he might just give up and go pursue that cooking idea that I gave'em earlier..._

That was my train of thought when he asked me if we were gonna find a human, anyways. Now that I think about it, he might not start doubting the possibility of a human falling down here. My brother is very optimistic about a lot of things...

...but again, we'll just have to wait and see what happens.

After a few minutes of walking, we arrived at a bridge, where... huh?

"Oh yes, I didn't tell you this earlier, but Mettaton will be joining us today. He will watch this part of Snowdin." Papyrus explained. "It's just in case a human slips past us."

Suddenly, Mettaton turned on. A wheel popped out from underneath him. "OH YES! HELLO, MY LOVELY SKELETON FRIEND!" Mettaton greeted Papyrus, his arm reaching out to brofist him.

Mettaton then looked towards me. "AND WHO DO WE HAVE HERE? HELLO, BLUE HOODIE SKELETON! IT IS NICE TO FINALLY MEET YOU!"

Papyrus nodded. "Yes! I'm sure you'll do a great job here Mettaton!" Papyrus suddenly put his hand on my back. "We must go to our stations, so farewell for now!" He shouted before walking away.

Once we were a fair distance away, Papyrus stopped and leaned down, as if he whispering into my ear... "Man, isn't this a great day? Being able to work alongside such a cool TV star?" Papyrus whispered, his eyes quivering like an anime character Alphys showed me once.

"Yeah. I'm sure he'll get a Metta-_ton _of work done." I said while winking. Of course, this triggered an annoyed response from my brother, which I found funny.

...now that I think about it, Undyne probably sent Mettaton here, didn't she? I told her recently that Papyrus was looking a little down recently. Maybe this is her way of cheering him up.

As if on cue, I got a text on my phone from Undyne saying 'I put Mettaton on the job today. Tell me if that cheers Papyrus up' I'll be sure to answer that when I get to my station.

After another few minutes of walking, we arrived at Papyrus' station. "There's my station!" Papyrus ran over, hopped over the counter to the other side and immediately started staring at the pathway.

"Alright, well I'll see ya later bro." I said before walking further along the path, until I reached my own station.

I sent a text to Undyne about Mettaton, then fell asleep afterwards.

**Nobody's POV**

After two hours of sleep, Sans woke up again. He looked around, expecting to see his brother rushing to shout at him, but he wasn't there. _Guess I'm early, huh... _Sans thought to himself.

He got bored really quickly and teleported over next to the door in the ruins, to see if the lady behind the door was up for some jokes.

* * *

"So you spared the life of a single person. I bet you feel really great, huh?" Flowey said to Frisk. "But what happens when you run into a relentless killer? You'll die over and over again!" He shouted at Frisk.

"You're probably thinking... _Oh, I won't run into anybody like that! _How WRONG you would be!" Flowey suddenly wore a creepy smile. "In fact, behind that door? Someone like that EAGERLY awaits your arrival!"

Frisk's emotions went from excited to scared really quickly.

"So what's it gonna be? Kill, or be killed?" Flowey asked. Then they let out a super creepy laugh.

* * *

Sans could hear a voice behind the door that wasn't the lady from before. He was going to knock on the door, but then it suddenly opened. He quickly teleported behind a nearby tree.

From the door emerged a human, accompanied with a fearful expression.

Sans sighed. _Of all days for a human to arrive, it HAD to be today?!_

* * *

Papyrus kept his eyes fixed on the path next to him, waiting for a human to pass by. Every so often he would check his watch, and every 25 minutes he goes to check on Sans' station.

"It's time to check on my brother!" Papyrus shouted to nobody in particular. He jumped over the counter and started walking towards the station.

Once he arrived, he saw Sans adjusting a lamp next to his station.

"Sans! What are you doing?" Papyrus asked curiously. Sans turned around to face him.

"Heya bro. I'm just putting a lamp next to the station." Sans answered. Papyrus shifted his eyes over to the station.

"Why are you putting a lamp there?" Papyrus asked again.

Sans stared at the lamp for a second. "Y'know, to be honest... I forgot."

Papyrus sighed. "Alright then. At least you aren't slacking off." He was just about to head off to his own station before Sans shouted over to him.

"Hey bro?" Sans called out. "Could you grab the screwdriver from behind my counter?"

Papyrus didn't answer. Instead, he just quietly went over to the station and looked behind it. That's when he saw...

"Sans! What is this thing behind your station?" Papyrus questioned. Sans teleported over to him and looked at what he was pointed at.

Behind the station was a human in a striped shirt, sitting down with their legs crossed. They were looking up at Papyrus.

"Oh, that? It's just a cool figurine I found." Sans replied. Papyrus looked at it for a few seconds.

"Cool! We should play with it later." Papyrus responded. He grabbed the screwdriver and handed it over to Sans, who walked over to the lamp and started using the screwdriver. While he was working, Papyrus silently left.

Sans checked around, to see if Papyrus was gone. "Alright, you can come out now." He called out to the human.

Frisk looked at him worriedly. "Sans! You nearly gave me away." She scolded him. He simply chuckled slightly in response.

"Heh. Don't worry about it, bucko. Papyrus wouldn't hurt ya."

Frisk looked at him, frowning. She huffed and looked down at the ground in front of her.

Sans placed his left hand on her shoulder. "Okay, to be honest, that wasn't the _brightest _idea I've ever had..." he said, looking to the right of them, where the lamp was.

"Wha-?" Frisk asked, before giggling. "Okay, I get it now."

After thinking for a few seconds, Sans had settled on something. "Alright... I guess there's no other option." Sans spoke. "You're gonna meet my brother."

Frisk shot up. "What?! Why?"

"Just trust me on this one, please?"

Frisk deliberated an answer for a few seconds, before sighing. "Alright, fine." She said.

Sans started stretching his arms for a few seconds, before heading towards his brother's station. He noticed, however, that Frisk was shivering due to the cold.

He decided to take off the grey scarf around his neck and wrapped it around her neck. Surprisingly to Frisk, it was really warm.

"Thanks." She muttered under her breath, unable to speak more clearly.

**Frisk's POV**

Once we arrived at what I assumed to be Papyrus' station, the tall skeleton from earlier was nowhere to be seen.

"Huh. Papyrus isn't at his station?" The skeleton beside me remarked. From what I had heard, Papyrus was a hard-working skeleton who loved his job. So I can see why Sans would be confused.

Sans started walking past the station, while I stood there. _Should I follow him? Is this a good chance to escape?_ I thought to myself.

I didn't feel like I have much other options, so I just followed Sans' footsteps. After a few seconds, the footsteps had stopped and I could hear chatter ahead.

Another few seconds of walking and I was able to see the two skeletons talking to each other.

"I was just checking one of the puzzles I had set up." The tall skeleton spoke.

Sans looked at him. "Okay. Say, why don't ya look over there?" He pointed in my direction. I froze in place, shocked.

...hehe. "Froze" in place. I should tell that one to Sans.

Papyrus looked in my direction, then back at Sans, who then looked at me, then looked back at Papyrus, who then looked at me again. This process repeated a good number of times before they both stopped and stared at me.

"Oh my god! Sans! Your figurine started moving on their own!" Papyrus shouted at Sans in shock. He then looked at me. "Wowie! I'm so proud! Your figurines learn faster than mine do..."

I looked at Sans, who chuckled quietly and winked at me.

"Oh hey, I remember something cool about this figurine." Sans spoke up. "If you ask it something, it'll say something in response."

Papyrus looked at him in awe. "Really? I want to try." He rushed over to me and handed me some paper with junior jumble on it. I looked at it, puzzled.

"Uh, bro? I meant talking to it." Sans whispered to his brother.

"Oh." Papyrus muttered. "Hey there! Is that Junior Jumble too hard for you?"

I have no clue why, but I already had an answer prepared. One I didn't expect to hear from my own mouth.

"I don't know yet. I'm still _figurine _it out." I responded, which made Papyrus gasp loudly and Sans started laughing.

"No! You're not a figurine!" Papyrus shouted. "Figurines never make puns! Their standards are too high for that! What are you?"

After a few seconds of silence, Papyrus gasped again and pointed at me. "You're a human, aren't you?" Papyrus exclaimed. "Undyne told me about how evil humans are. I DIDN'T REALISE THEY WERE THIS EVIL!" He shouted.

Strangely, I didn't feel fear in this situation. I felt like I was enjoying this.

I noticed that Sans had finally stopped laughing and walked up to his brother. "Do you know what that means?"

Papyrus placed his hands on his own chest. "Of course I do! I've been preparing for this moment for a while now!" He pointed at me. "Attention, human! I, the Great Papyrus, will capture you and become a part of the Royal Guard!"

Papyrus leaned down and whispered into his brother's ear, and then Sans whispered something into Papyrus' ear. The tall skeleton then stood up, looking annoyed.

"As I was saying... Me and my brother will stop you in your tracks!" Papyrus proudly declared. "So don't proceed any further, unless you want to try some puzzles! Nyeh heh heh!" He then sprinted off.

"Heh. Guess ya could say he's in a... Papy-_rush_." Sans joked, which got a laugh out of me.

"Being serious though," Sans started, "that's probably the best way you could've revealed your identity." He commented on my pun from earlier.

"Thanks." I replied. I then realised that I was no longer feeling cold. It was replaced by a nice, warm feeling inside me.

He looked at the direction Papyrus went in. "Well, guess you should get going." Then he started walking the opposite direction. "See ya later." He put his hand up, as if he were waving at me.

_Even though Flowey said that an unpleasant person was beyond the exit of the Ruins, I had now discarded that statement being true._

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Puzzling Actions

Frisk journeyed deeper into the snowy forest. She met some members of the Royal Guard, while also completing some of Papyrus' puzzles.

Puzzle after puzzle, japes after japes, she progressed through Snowdin. While she continued forward, she started to feel something nice stir within her. Whatever it was, it was distracting her from how cold it was.

Fortunately, she had packed some gloves and a hat that were fit for snowy weather before she left home. Even with them on, she was still freezing a lot.

Still, she was hoping she could find a nice place to stay and rest up for the night.

_...how do monsters tell the time down here? _Frisk wondered while solving a puzzle Papyrus had set up.

After finishing the puzzle and pressing the button, the spike barrier had dropped. Papyrus congratulated the human and complimented their puzzle solving skills, then rushed off. She followed his footsteps and encountered Sans.

After the first encounter with Papyrus, she had gotten to know the skeleton bros a lot more. She had taken quite a liking to them, even though she just met them.

"Hey Sans." She greeted him.

"Heya, kiddo. What's up?" Sans responded.

"The ceiling." Frisk pointed upwards, towards the ceiling of the cavern. It got a slight chuckle from Sans.

Sans looked at her blankly for a second. "Y'know kid, I have a feeling... you should be careful on this next puzzle." He was talking in somewhat of a non-serious yet concerned tone. It was odd to hear.

Frisk tilted her head in confusion. "Alright then?" She answered, confused by his sudden warning.

When she started heading towards Papyrus' direction, she saw both him and Sans talking next to a machine of some sort.

_Wait... wasn't he just right there? _Frisk looked back at where Sans had been standing when they had a chat. Sure enough, he wasn't there. _Strange..._

Papyrus had once again noticed the human approaching. "Hey, it's you again!" Papyrus pointed towards Frisk, striking a pose. "I hope you'll like this puzzle, as it was conducted by the great Dr. Alphys, then made a reality by Mettaton!"

Whenever Papyrus talked about puzzles, he always sounded like he was proudly reciting some historical facts he learnt at a library or something. That's what Frisk thought, anyways.

Papyrus then struck another pose. "For you see, when I flip the switch, the tiles you see in front of you will begin to change colour!"

_Frisk's POV_

Something felt off about the way Papyrus was acting here. He was posing a lot, which he didn't do for any of the other puzzles. Then again, I still barely know the guy, so maybe it's just a thing he does...?

I looked over at Sans, since Papyrus had been striking poses for a minute without saying anything. The short skeleton was watching his brother, confused. From that look, I can guess that Papyrus doesn't normally do this?

After a few minutes of waiting, Papyrus got slightly exhausted. "Okay, now that I've gotten that out of my system, I shall explain this puzzle to you!"

"I've mentioned how the tiles will change colour. Now I shall explain the function of each colour!" Papyrus struck another pose. "The red tiles simply block you from walking on them. The blue-"

Sans suddenly interrupted his brother. "Guess you could call the red tiles... _im-passible _to go through."

I burst out laughing at the pun, while his brother's happy mood suddenly flared up into an angry one.

"SANS! DO NOT INTERRUPT MY EXPLANATION WITH PUNS!" Papyrus shouted. Then, I saw something that shocked me. I saw the machine suddenly grow arms and a wheel.

"THAT PUN WAS SO BAD, IT WOKE ME FROM MY SLEEP." Mettaton spoke, which immediately distracted Papyrus from Sans' pun.

"Oh, hello Mettaton! Sorry for disturbing your nap..."

Oh! That's Mettaton? I didn't think it'd be a robot.

"NO WORRIES WHATSOEVER!" Mettaton answered while trying to sound forgiving. The forgiving tone just sounded the same as the tone he used when he 'woke' up.

Papyrus faced back towards me, looking a lot happier than before. "Anyways! Back to the explanation! Blue tiles are water-"

Papyrus was interrupted again, this time by Mettaton. "DID YOU SAY HUMAN?" Papyrus nodded in response, a little angry from not being able to finish his explanation.

"WELL... I'M GOING TO HAVE TO CUT THIS MEETING SHORT! SEE YOU ALL!" Mettaton's arms and wheel suddenly redacted back into him. Then a jet pack appeared on his back and he flew off high towards the ceiling.

Papyrus stared, dumbfounded. He took a second to process what happened before sadly facing towards me. "Guess you'll have to wait another time to try that puzzle..." He mumbled grumpily before storming off. Sans watched his brother walk away.

"...I'm gonna go make sure Papyrus is alright. See you up ahead." Sans spoke up after a while, and starting walking in the opposite direction.

I decided to stop him. "Sans, that's the wrong way."

He winked at me. "Don't worry, I know a shortcut." He then continued walking the opposite direction.

Well... that was certainly a strange sequence of events I had witnessed...

_Papyrus' POV_

I was so confused by Mettaton's sudden departure that I acted out of character. I didn't mean to storm out so angrily like that! I'm sure one of them are worried about me now...

My lazy brother appeared out of nowhere, like he usually does. "Hey, uh... you alright bro?" He had more concern in his voice than usual. "You looked REAL disappointed by what happened."

I let out a sigh of greatness. "No, I'm fine Sans. It's just that I'm slightly annoyed by not being able to show them that puzzle I cooked up!"

"Heh." Sans' voice eased up a bit, sounding more like the relaxed and lazy tone he was associated with. "Don't worry bro. I'm sure that you'll get another chance to show off that puzzle."

...I hope so. I spent a lot of time on it.

"Where do you think Mettaton went? And, more importantly... _why _he left?" I asked my brother.

Sans looked around for a second. "He probably went to go and get his show ready, since a human is here."

Wait. Wait. _Wait. _If that's the case...

"Really?" I asked, my greatness beaming from my face. "Do you think we'll appear on his show? Wowie! That future popularity is approaching a lot faster than I anticipated!"

_Sans' POV_

Within seconds of talking about Mettaton's show, Papyrus immediately got lost in his own fantasies.

I decided to go check on Doggo, since I didn't have much else to do while waiting for Frisk to catch up with us.

"I saw you moving!" Doggo shouted at me. "Are you here to play more pranks on me?"

While he was talking, I was distracted by a branch I spotted on the ground.

"Nah. I'm just here to check on the _bark_." I said, picking up the branch on the pathway. Doggo winced at my pun.

"Okay, just kidding. I wanted to see how you were doing. You okay?" I asked him. He seemed to be surprised by my question.

"Huh?!- Um... I'm good, thanks?" He answered, stuttering slightly. _Did that question really startled him that much?_

He suddenly spoke in his usual tone. "I saw three people pass by the station earlier though."

_Three? Huh._

"There was Papyrus, something I caught a glimpse of, and a flower of some sort?" _Wait... a flower?_

"You saw a flower moving?" I asked him. He nodded in response.

_Something tells me that this is the same Echo Flower that somebody is using on Papyrus..._

"Okay, see ya." I finished the conversation abruptly and teleported back to Papyrus, who had finally snapped out of his fantasies.

He looked around for a moment, studying his surroundings, then looked at me. "Oh! There you are, brother! We need to hurry to the next puzzle!" Papyrus suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me along.

_Even though this day is getting pretty good, I should not let my guard down. Why would Doggo see an Echo Flower, but not the person holding it?_

_**To be continued...**_

_**Hey! Quick question... am I good at keeping close to the characters personality from the game? Do let me know! I'd appreciate it a ton.**_


	3. Cold Place, Warm Feelings

A small flower had been tunnelling under the snow of Snowdin, occasionally popping up to the surface from time to time to see where he was going. Flowey hated having to travel through Snowdin, but he had to do this if he wanted to see the action.

Once Flowey had finally found people, he saw that human he talked to earlier, chatting with... _that stupid trashbag._

Normally, Flowey wouldn't have a problem with people befriending Sans, since not that many people actually do that in the first place. The flower had his fair share of resets, and watching what the residents of the Underground would do. In nearly all the resets, the skeleton had made little to no friends.

But seeing him actually interacting with somebody that isn't Papyrus or Grillby already made Flowey flinch. The fact that it was a human with the ability of controlling the resets... it made Flowey's blood boil, if he had any.

The one time Flowey had actually tried striking up a conversation with Sans in a previous timeline, the skeleton immediately caught onto his tricks. Out of all the people in the Underground, Sans was probably the character Flowey knew least about. Even less than Gaster...

Still, he couldn't risk having the human spill the beans and letting Sans learn the truth. _Then again... if I thought that was the first time I saw them, then that means..._

Flowey's evil smile appeared on his face. He disappeared into the ground to start his scheme.

* * *

Again and again, Frisk easily passed Papyrus' puzzles. There were some Royal Guards along the way, which she spared without a second thought.

She approached a wooden bridge that led to a little town, when she saw the two skeleton brothers staring in her direction.

"Nyeh heh heh! Human! I hope you're ready for the final and most difficult challenge! Behold!" He shouted with grandness in his voice as he pressed a button on a controller he was holding.

Some cannons, fire, dogs, blades and axes were drawn from somewhere and aimed at the bridge.

Sans looked at the traps carefully then looked at Papyrus. "Bro, have you been reading that book of puzzles again?"

"Why, yes I have! Why do you ask...?"

"Because this is nearly identical to the one from the book." Sans pointed at the puzzle. Papyrus stared at it for a few seconds then looked back at Sans.

"Yes, they look familiar. But I, the Great Papyrus, have made my own adjustments to the puzzle!" He breathed in and then said another sentence really quickly. "BYTHATIMEANTHEDOGHADGOTTENSTUCKAFTERSTEALINGTHEBONE-"

"Woah woah woah." Sans tried to calm his brother down, before thinking of something. "I get that you wanted to make your own version of the puzzle, but next time... put up a sign that says 'The A_-bridge_-d Version', alright?"

Papyrus' face immediately flared up in either anger or annoyance, or both. "SANS!" He picked up the shorter skeleton by the shoulder and started shaking him up and down violently, as if he were somehow teaching him manners.

Frisk had started giggling more and more as their conversation went on, but eventually the tall skeleton's attention was now on the human on the other side of the bridge.

He paused for a few seconds, staring at the puzzle before him. Sans had asked him what was up, but Papyrus just responded that he was waiting for the right moment.

Another few seconds passed, then Sans asked him what was wrong again. Papyrus decided to dismiss the trap, as it was 'too easy' to defeat the human with. Frisk thought it was because the trap didn't actually work.

...she wouldn't be entirely wrong though.

Papyrus rushed back towards the town behind him, leaving both the human and Sans alone. The shorter skeleton reminded them about blue attacks, and also asked if they wanted to hangout at Grillby's later.

"What's that?" Frisk asked.

"Grillby's is a bar in Snowdin. It's run by my good buddy... Grillby." Sans responded. "Although he's a great friend, he's nearly Asgore-levels of awful when it comes to naming stuff."

A slight giggle came out of Frisk's mouth.

"Imagine how dumb it would be if I opened a grocery store and called it 'Sans'. That'd be silly, wouldn't it?" He said, winking at both Frisk... _and the reader._

After the conversation, Frisk accepted the offer to go to Grillby's later. In the meantime, she decided to explore around the town of Snowdin.

* * *

A good few minutes later, she had already made friends with a lot of the people in Snowdin. The shopkeeper, the innkeeper, the... door person?

Frisk walked out of the shop after buying a nice treat for herself and started eating it. While she did, a flower slowly emerged from the ground, hiding nearby behind the trees.

"There! All done." Flowey said to himself. "Now all I gotta do is wait for them to enter Waterfall..."

He had decided to eavesdrop on Frisk in the meantime, because he didn't have much else to do.

She looked so happy, like she was enjoying herself. Somehow, after falling down in this place, after losing everything she had before... it didn't bother her? It didn't allow her determination to falter?

Seeing Frisk being happy wasn't making Flowey angry or anything. Instead, it just left a small sting within him.

It took a while for Frisk to finish eating the snack she bought, but when she did, she finally continued forward, toward the other side of town, towards Waterfall.

_Perfect..._

Before she reached the other side, she paused and looked down at the ground in front of her. Flowey was confused, but his impatience overlapped the confusion...

...that is, until Frisk muttered something underneath her breath.

"I don't want to leave this place, I like it here..."

It was only for a brief moment that the confusion took the lead of Flowey's feelings before his impatience regained the crown.

"Oh, you've gotta be KIDDING ME!"

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

_**Hey there, reader! If you're enjoying this fic, please leave a review! Thanks for reading.**_


End file.
